Osric Arryn
Osric Arryn is the current Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale and Warden of the East. Having succeeded his grandfather in 367 AC, Osric has ruled the Vale through thirteen years of peace. Appearance The blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes of his forefathers are well found in Osric. A man of a good height and build, with a square jaw and a pronounced brow. Wearing his hair cropped and a rough beard, his face shows years of strength, yet great weariness, also. History Osric was born the first son of Ser Oswell Arryn, the heir to the Vale, and Lady Arrana Egen in the year 339 AC. Osric was followed soon after by his brother Oswin in 343 AC and his sister Cyrenna in 346 AC. As the firstborn son of Lord Oswell, Osric was raised to one day rule, from a young age. He was tutored in the sword and the lance, and was taught his numbers and letters by the maester of the Eyrie. He took to both aspects of rulership - strength and intellect - well, though his martial ability peaked at a young age. By fifteen, the young lord-in-making was wed to Jeyne Melcom, the second daughter of the current Lord of Old Anchor, who was of an age with Osric. Less than a year later, a son was born to the pairing, whom they named Harrold. A year after that, Harrold was followed by Lanna. Unlike many of the other kingdoms, the Vale remained peaceful in the early years of Osric's fatherhood. In 360 AC, Lord Hugo arranged for the family to travel south to King's Landing, to allow his young grandchildren the opportunity to experience the grandeur of spring harvests and festivals. The trip south was met with disaster, however, when their journey was blighted by sickness. The retinue never made it to the capital, and on their return to the Eyrie, Osric was short a grandmother, an aunt, a mother, a father, a wife and a daughter. The Gods had seen fit to rob Osric of his family, and of the remnants of his youthful vigor. The losses Osric suffered that year taught him what it meant to care for his people. He knew suffering, true suffering, and could understand what it was the smallfolk of his kingdoms felt. Those who had no maesters to cure their ailments, those who had not the food to feed their children. Osric, through death and pain, found a connection with his people that most lords could never hope to find. With the death of his father, Osric was now heir to the Vale, and his instructions were furthered. He had lost a daughter and a wife to the sickness, and after enough time, remarried in order to secure his line. He was wed to the younger Anya Royce, whom would bear him three children - Kyle, the eldest, and the twins, Jeyne and Jon. Shortly after Kyle's birth, Westeros went to war, and Osric found himself accompanying his grandfather and brother to Essos, under the King's banner. Osric participated in the early days of the war, but in 365 AC, was wounded when the Crown attempted to assault Myr. Recovering during the siege, Osric found the use of his left leg impaired. He would be shipped home immediately, and would forever thereafter use a cane to walk. On his return, Osric took up governance of his grandfather's lands, while Lord Hugo and his brother Oswin remained to the east, fighting for the King. Osric was knighted after his injury, while Oswin went on to earn his in the following years of war. Osric's twins were conceived shortly after his return from the east, and were born in 366 AC. A year later, the War of the Seven Banners was drawing to a close, though had not yet been won. However, the death of Lord Hugo in the war brough Oswin and the knights of the Vale home. Upon their return, Osric was named Lord of the Eyrie. Since then, Osric has grown into a ruler more than worthy of admiration and the love of his people. Thirteen years of experience had turned him into a fine governer, one who has taken an active interest in the wellbeing of his kingdom. Even by the standards set by their forefathers, the Vale saw peace and prosperity nearly unparalleled under Lord Osric's rule. Recent Events Osric was invited to the Tourney at Oldtown, but declined to attend, citing his past troubles in the south as reason enough to stay in the Eyrie. Family * Oswell Arryn (320 - 360 AC). * Arrana Egen (322 - 360 AC). ** 'Osric Arryn '(b. 339 AC). ** Jeyne Melcom (338 - 360 AC). *** Harrold Arryn (b. 355 AC). *** Lanna Arryn (356 - 360 AC). ** Anya Royce (b. 346 AC). *** Kyle Arryn (b. 362 AC). *** Jeyne Arryn (b. 365 AC). *** Jon Arryn (b. 365 AC). ** Oswin Arryn (b. 343 AC). *** Denys Stone (b. 359 AC). *** Larra Stone (b. 361 AC). ** Cyrenna Arryn (b. 346 AC). ** Some Dude (b. 3XX AC). *** Kids of House Dude. Category:Valeman Category:House Arryn